Racing Hearts
by B4xIFUxRU18
Summary: Characters from Rwby are Race car drivers. Weiss crashes at her first race, where she meets a mechanic that seems nice enough.(Ruby) Will their competitive spirit be the start of something new, or burn in flames? Who knows, I don't yet. My 1st fan fic. Please review with constructive criticism. M rating because I have no clue where this is going beside white rose.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was at the 2nd annual Vale autocross event, leaning against her sister, Yang's yellow camaro. Yang just pulled into her parking spot, her heats just finished.

"Wow Yang, you ran some great times!" exclaimed Ruby.

Yang got out of Bumblebee, her yellow camaro, sweating. She removed her helmet and looked at her younger sister.

"Rubes, it still has understeer issues, and how can your stand wearing your coveralls with these high temperatures."

"They're comfortable, and as far as the understeer problem there isn't anything I can do about it right now, wait till we get back to the shop."

Ruby was wearing one piece mechanic coveralls, with the top unzipped and tied around her waist, sporting a black tanktop underneath them. She was covered in engine grease from turning wrenches all morning long making sure that Yang could compete today.

"Alright little sister, I'm going to change into something more comfortable myself. I'll meet you at the bleachers, I want to see how the competition is doing."

Ruby made her way to the stands, leaning against the fence between her and the makeshift cone track. That's when she saw her, a beautiful white haired girl with a ponytail off to one side. She was wearing a mostly white race suit, with blue stripes. She was getting into what appeared to be a Mustang, with blue stripes to match her racing suit.

The girl received the green light and took off, she was speeding thru the corners and looking to beat Yang's time. As the mustang went to enter the final solem, she spun out, and hit one of the light poles on the track. The rear passenger tire of the mustang was bent inward at a forty-five degree angle, the white hair girl, pulled away from the pole, and drove the car off the course.

"What an amateur?" ruby heard from behind her.

She turned around to see Yang wearing her typical denim cut off shorts and yellow tank top that matched her blonde hair perfectly somehow.

"I'm going to see if she need's a hand, the award ceremony should be starting soon, I'll catch up to you there."

Ruby walked up to mustang as it dogtrotted into a parking spot. Ruby had to admit that there wasn't much she could do in the parking lot to fix the car, but she knew that she had to meet this beautiful driver somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

The white hair girl got out of the mustang, threw her helmet into her passenger seat and slammed the door.

"Umm, hi?" Ruby said, not so sure of how to react to the clearly frustrated driver.

"What do you want? I don't need to hear any shit about the car needs a driver mod! It was my first time, and I doubt I'll do this again."

"I thought you had some serious talent till you crashed, you shouldn't just give up just because you crashed on your first time, my sister Yang, missed a gear and threw a rod the first time she went out on the track."

"Look, I appreciate the support, but I'm really in a bad mood, and I need to find a tow truck driver and a mechanic."

"I'm both."

"What? You look like you're 15 years old, how can you be a mechanic and a tow truck driver?"

"Well, my uncle Qrow is the tow truck driver, but he taught me everything I know about working on cars."

"If thats the case, any chance you can give him a call, and get it towed to your shop?"

"Yeah, not a problem, do you need a ride home?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, just hang tight, I've got to go fetch my sister and call my uncle, I'll be back shortly."

The energetic girl ran off to the bleachers and immediately called her uncle, who agreed to be there as soon as possible. Ruby took a seat and watch and waited for the award ceremony to end, where Yang was awarded best time of the day. The award was nothing more than a framed certificate with the date on it, but whoever had received the award the most during the race season received a decent sized trophy. As Yang walked over to her younger sister, Ruby jumped up to Yang, immediately signaling to her she needed a favor.

"Yang, can we give the mustang driver a ride home?" Ruby whined.

"What, why?" Yang asked confused.

"Uncle Qrow is towing her car to the shop."

"Alright Ruby, but you're paying for the fuel."

"Deal!"

The two sisters walked back to the driver in question, seeing that their uncle Qrow had already loaded up the mustang and was waiting for the girls before he left for shop.

"How'd you girls do?" he asked.

"Yang won best time of the day again!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Good job Yang, your driving has came a long way."

"Ehh it was nothing, I couldn't do it without the shop sponsoring bumblebee." Yang said while scratching the back of her head.

"Alrighty girls, well I got to get Ms. Schnee's mustang to the shop, I'll see you girls at home." Qrow said before he drove off.

"Ms. Schnee?" Ruby asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"You guys can call me Weiss, and from what I gathered from your uncle, you must be Ruby, and she is your older sister Yang."

"Alright, just hop in the back of my car, I'll get you home. I've got a date tonight and don't want to be late."

The girls climbed into the Camaro, and while Yang drove asking for directions every now and then, the other two were trading information. As they pulled up to the house, Yang's jaw dropped. They were looking at an enormous mansion, with a 5 car garage separated off to the side.

"Wait, you live here?" Yang asked.

"Well I live with my mom, my dad, and my younger sister, but my parents are always out of town on business.. So, I get free reign of the house." Weiss said almost as if she was bragging.

"Well princess, I gotta get ruby back to the shop, and get going before I'm late." Yang said, trying to not sound interested in Weiss fancy life.

Ruby got out of the passenger seat, to let Weiss out of the back of the Camaro, when her coveralls started dropping below her waist. She immediately grabbed the front of them, however Weiss was staring right at a pair of red boxers at eye level as she leaning forward to climb out of the camaro.

"Sorry! That was an Accident, I swear…" Ruby exclaimed, completely embarrased.

"It's alright, I didn't see anything..." Weiss replied blushing before being cut off by Yang's laughter. She was holding one of the sleeves of ruby's coveralls, that had been tied around the other, holding up her coveralls.

"Weiss, it was nice meeting you, if you wanna swing by the shop tomorrow afternoon I'll have an estimate for how long the work will take and costs for repairs, but right now I gotta kill my sister. Have a nice night."

**A/N: Yep, so I must admit, I said to myself,"if no one follows in the first 24 hrs, I'm just going to delete the story." I was quite shocked to see I have 2 followers. I've never wrote a story in my life, I'm generally not creative. I'm more of a problem solver... Also, while I have an extensive knowledge of cars, I'm intentionally****leaving out the years of the cars. Reason being, some ppl have favorite years, and I don't wanna risk someone saying I should have gone with this year.,it'd fit the character so much better, etc... As far as a lack of adjectives, which is some people's greatest pet peeve,I like to leave as much as possible to the readers imagination. For instance, With Weiss's house, I could have described shutter colors on the window, roof color, how the driveway was paved, etc... Instead, I give you the details that are important for the story, unless I feel something MUST look like something(for the hell of it) and leave the rest of the image to be pieced together by yourself with your imagination and experiences. If anyone has ideas to pitch, criticism, advice, you can PM or leave a review. I'll try for another update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Yang woke up and noticed her date lying in bed with her. She went to lean up and her head was pounding. She looked over at Ruby's bed and saw that it was empty. Her and Ruby had a general rule that if one of them(Only Yang, due to age difference) was going to have a date spend the night they had to ask the other. Yang immediately realized she couldn't remember anything after she had her 10 drink with her date, however she highly doubted she asked Ruby.

Yang dragged her ass out of bed gently pushing the black haired girl off of her and put some clothes on. She walked down stairs and saw Ruby standing under the mustang, working on the damage. She noticed the new parts were on, and started wondering if she lost a day, instead, she decided she should apologize.

"Ruby, sorry about last night. I know I forgot to ask if she could spend the night."

"It's okay, she brought you home last night and you were drunker than shit."

"Ruby, language!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway Blake asked if I minded since its your guy's one year, so I stayed up all night working on Weiss's car."

"Thank god, I felt awful about it."

"Yeah, but since you didn't ask I borrowed Bumblebee."

"WHAT!? You don't have a license what the hell were you thinking!" Yang yelled as she went to check on her prize possession.

"I was thinking it was better for me to keep my innocence and not see you and Blake nude trying to wake you up from your hungover slumber, also I fixed the understeer issue."

"What, already?"

"Yeah, I adjusted the camber and the put a negative caster on it, while replacing the rear springs to a 14kg spring rate."

"Ruby, I can't understand half the mechanic things you say when I'm fine, I sure can't understand it now, I'm going back to bed, I'll test it later, just make sure Uncle Qrow doesn't find out that you took the car driving."

"I don't find out what?" Uncle Qrow said as he walked through the garage door.

"Nothing!" Yang said urgently and much more alert, trying to hide her hangover from her Uncle.

"Relax Yang, I told Ruby to take Bumblebee while I worked on the truck."

"Wait, wha... you've been letting Ruby drive?" Yang said, jaw dropped.

"Yeah, she can get her license next year and the autostore is just 2 blocks away, it's not like she can't fix the cars if she breaks them, also go wake Blake up, I've got doughnuts, coffee for you and tea for you and her."

Yang walked up the stairs in disbelief. She opened up the door to her and Ruby's bedroom to see Blake getting dressed. Blake turned to Yang and immediately raised a brow.

"What's gotten into you, you've seen me half naked before…"

"It's not you, its just, Ruby can get her license next year…"

"Yes Yang, she is 15. She knows about cars, she knows about money, and she knows about sex. Although, I feel like you are one responsible for the last one the way you were moaning last night."

Suddenly parts of last night were coming back to her, and she realized that Ruby was in bed when her and Yang got back. It was no wonder Ruby was so short with her… Then she realized Ruby was almost done with the mustang, she must not of gotten any and blake walked back downstairs and ate breakfast when they heard a roar from an engine like none other, followed by a loud:

"FUCK!"

"RUBY, LANGUAGE!" Qrow and Yang said Simultaneously.

"Sorry! Rough night!" Ruby replied with some venom. Yang made a mental note of this and realized she was going to have to come up with some way to make up for the intrusion last walked over to Ruby and saw she was now working under the hood.

"Ruby, once again, I'm sorry. What can I do to help, and why are you under the hood?"

"The Carburetor throttle plate is sticking, and I can't give the car back to her like this…"

"Wait, have you even called and got her to approve the work yet?"

"No…" Ruby said while looking at the ground shaking her head.

"Why are you doing it then, she can legally not pay us now…"

"Yang, its… Look, she's new in town, doesn't really know anyone and I think shes cute, I've talked to Uncle Qrow and he said if I really want to do this all for free, he'll deduct the parts from my pay."

"What? My little sister has a crush!"

"Yes Yang… I really do."

"Why am I being constantly reminded dismorning that my little sister is growing up!" Yang shouted as she walked to Bumblebee got in and drove off, forgetting all about her girlfriend being at the shop.

An hour passed and Yang finally realized she couldn't go anywhere since she left Blake at the shop, but the drive had helped her cool off. She wasn't use to her younger sister not depending on her, and not talking to her about things. She decided it was time to go back.

When she arrived at the shop she saw a White Porsche in front of the shop. She knew it had to be Weiss coming to check on the mustang.

She walked in and saw Ruby at the counter talking to Weiss.

"Heh, don't mention it, it was nothing."

"Nonsense, she's running outstandingly now, you got her fixed in one night, and you're not charging me a dime, let me take you out to Lunch at least."

"Alright, you have a deal." Ruby replied.

At that moment, Yang decided she needed to go talk to Blake and her Uncle Qrow. She started heading up to the living room that was in the upstairs living quarters of the shop. She saw Blake and Uncle Qrow arguing about something to do with one of Blakes soap operas, from what she could make out of it, Uncle Qrow was saying something along the lines of "that guy needs to give up his man card." While Blake had an expression on her face showing she was thinking something along the lines of,"that's why you're single."

Before Yang could even say hi, she heard Ruby yell,"Guys, I'm following Weiss back to her house in the mustang since she doesn't have anyone else to follow her."

Yang turned around and started to Yell,"LIKE HBLEH BLEH!"

Blake had cupped her girlfriends mouth, while Uncle Qrow yelled,"Be safe!"

Yang turned around, looked at Blake with betrayal, and then at her Uncle Qrow.

"WHAT THE HELL? Blake, who's side are you on? And You, Uncle Qrow, you didn't let me drive till I was 18, and you're not one bit concerned about her getting caught."

Blake was the first to say something,"Yang, I've already talked to him about all of this, his logic is sound."

Yang looked at her uncle, he simply nodded his head. She was forced to asked,"Alright, please explain this sound logic to me…"

Uncle Qrow began,"Yang, when you were 15, what were you doing?"

"I was out drinking and partying… oh…."

"When you were 12, and I asked you to give me a hand with a car, what were you doing?"

With a sigh of defeat yang replied,"Climbing out the bathroom window to go play in the woods with my friends."

"Yang, not to be condescending, but Ruby has always been more mature than you. Sure, she is still a child, but she has proven to me that I can trust her."

Blake finally chimed in,"Also, I thought since we've been together for a year now, and Ruby is getting to that age, that you should move in with me."

While Yang was staring at Blake with a sense of happiness that can not be described with words, Uncle Qrow gave Blake a wink. It was Blake who had actually decided that Yang should move in, and it was Blake who managed to somewhat get Yang to settle down.

"You're serious Blake? You wan't me to move in?"

"Yes Yang. It's been a year, and I know we're ready."

Suddenly Yang was gone in a flash packing her things up and ready to go.

**A/n: Got to thinking that since the next few chapters are going be Weiss and Ruby, this chapter should be all about Yang. I know this makes Yang out to be a whiny bitch. But I seriously imagine if there was no Grim, Yang would of ended up like I've made her seem. She's still protective of her little sister, not believing she's growing up. Also, before anyone thinks this is gonna be a loli fan fic, for white rose, I PROMISE RUBY WILL BE AT LEAST 18.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby parked the mustang next to the Porsche. As she got out of the car, still covered in engine grease and in her coveralls, she realized she was not dressed for the fancy Italian place that Weiss pulled into.

"Umm Weiss?"

"Yes ruby?"

"I don't think I'm dressed to code." as she pointed out the fancy dresses and suits people were wearing.

"Oh, that's okay, I figured we'd go thru the back and get the food to go."

"What do you mean go in thru the back?"

"My father owns this chain, I just go to the back door, place my order and take it home normally, speaking of which, what would you like?"

"Umm, macaroni?" Ruby said slightly embarrassed.

"If you want..."Weiss said, not sure how to respond to such a simple request and disappearing behind the building.

Ruby stood by the car, just embarrassed bout her lack of culinary knowledge, she always just heated up microwave food at the returned, 2 bags in her hands.

"No macaroni, so I had them cook you a lasagna meal, hope that's okay?"

"That's perfect."

"Alright, see you at my house!"

The two pulled out of the parking lot and drove to weiss's house. Weiss hit the garage open enter and 2 garage doors opened. The girls parked the cars and got out of the cars.

"Let's eat on the patio, no offense, I just don't want you staining my furniture."

"I'm okay with that, and sorry bout being covered in grease, to be honest I just had just finished the mustang when you showed up."

The girls sat down and began eating their respective meals, Weiss was enjoying her chicken Parmesan. Ruby was enjoying the lasagna.

"Weiss, this is the best meal that I've ever tasted."

"Well thank you, I owed you for getting my mustang done so quick and for free at that, speaking of which, why would you do something like that for free. I'm a complete stranger."

"I uhh... I ... I wanted to leave a lasting impression so you'd be a returning customer, so what's in the other 3 garages?"

Weiss just grinned."I guess I can show you the other cars."

They walked over and Weiss raised all 5 garage doors. The mustang, the Porsche, a white BMW m3, a white Mercedes convertible, but in the very last door was a baby blue Nissan 370z.

"What's the story behind the z?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?" Weiss said, praying that ruby wasn't anti-import.

"Idk, like, who drives it?"

"I do, to be honest, it's my baby, I never let anyone ride as a passenger in it, it's my true love."

"Well pop the hood, I know your mustang is faster than a stock 370z, I've driven a customers 370z before. There has to be a reason she's your baby."

Weiss was hesitant, but decided to go ahead. Ruby looked and instantly her jaw dropped.

"This is a VR38DETT! What? Why weren't you driving this at the track?"

Weiss looked down,"There's 2 reason, one, everyone I've seen has been driving American, the other..."

"Come on, spit it out." Ruby said hoping to motivate her currently embarrassed crush.

"Too much torque, I loose her twice as bad as I did the mustang at the track."

"What! You've got to take me for a ride."

"Ruby, I would, but your filthy..."

"If I tell you how I got your car done in one night, can I take a shower, borrow some clothes and go for a ride?"

Weiss was torn, this car was her baby, but she did just get her mustang fixed for free.

"Please?" Ruby said with the cutest puppy dog eyes anyone had ever given her.

"Ohh I guess!" Weiss said slightly frustrated that someone finally convinced her to give them a ride in the 370.

Ruby took off to the house and immediately found a bathroom, she stripped hopped into the shower, and started scrubbing. Weiss came into her house n knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Towels are under the sink, I'll be watching tv till you get out."

"Alright, thank you!"

A few moments had passed, and Weiss was flicking thru the channels, when she looked up and saw ruby in nothing but a towel and she started to blush. She hadn't noticed how cute this girl was because she was always covered in dirt and oil. Weiss immediately realized that she was having fantasies that closely related to her lesbian porno's with this girl and shook her head.

"Uh Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, umm, why are you only wearing a towel?" Weiss said still embarrassed.

"I need to borrow some clean clothes."

"Oh, yeah, follow me."

The girls walked up to Weiss' bedroom where she opened the doors to her walk in closet.

"Alright Ruby, you can pick a set of clothes after you tell me why you fixed the mustang over night, you gave an excuse to why it was free, that I kinda buy into, but why would you stay up all night working on my car?"Weiss said thinking she had Ruby cornered into thinking saying something romantic, while she had the girl in her bedroom wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"I got kicked out of my bedroom by Yang and Blake."Ruby replied, thanking herself for preparing for the question in the shower.

Weiss's Jaw dropped,"Okay, I'll be out at the Z, figure I'll take you back to the shop in it."

**A/n: Sorry bout late update, kinda had a pseudo date. Woman made me run with her then beer and pizza. Think I hid the pain from her decently... However no phone number, but she did promise to see me Thursday. I'm thinking friendzone. I'm going start on chapter 5 right now, and will have it up by the end of the night. Gotta keep my mind off the cute woman. I apologize now if this chapter isn't all that great, I'm exhausted. HOWEVER, seeing the jumps in follows and favorites today alone motivated me to work on this tonight, and not veg out on the couch watching netflix.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rwby looked around the closet and found a pair of black yoga pants in one of the drawers, she put them on and was then looking for a plain t-shirt in one of the other drawers when she made an interesting discovery. Weiss had a drawer full of t-shirts but to the side were a few corsets.

"Kinky." She thought to herself as she grabbed a plain red tank top instead. She made her way down to the bathroom and put her clothes in a garbage bag from the kitchen and ran outside. Weiss had the light blue Z out of the garage, running and the windows down, showing a spotless white interior.

"This car is beautiful." Ruby said upon closer examination.

"Well thank you, get it, put the safety harness on."

Ruby climbed in and started strapping herself into the white bucket seat, with "DUST"(Company name) being in a glittery blue across the head rest. The interior seamlessly wrapped around the white roll cage. Weiss got in, adjusted her seat forward, and pressed the clutch in.

"Ruby, would you like to just go for a ride for a little while first?" Weiss asked, knowing she would just be returning home after she dropped Ruby off and didn't want to be home alone.

"Sure, Uncle Qrow would call me if there were customer cars to work on."

Weiss slowly got to the edge of her drive way, stopped, looked both ways. She reved the engine up a little bit, and dumped the clutch and took off out on to road as if she had a mission. She quickly shift into 2nd, let of the throttle and cruised thru the first set of "S" curves right by her house. After the turns she floored it on the straight away, looked over at ruby, noticing the wind was making her nipples hard. She shifted into third and decided she need to concentrate on the road before she could crash. She let off the throttle again for a sharp left hand turn, down shifting into 2nd, and floored it close to red line before the right hand turn coming up. She made it through the turn doing 60mph, and upshifted, then relaxed on the throttle before looking back at Ruby.

"So, what do you think of her?" Weiss asked.

"She amazing, I hope my car turns out as well as this when I finish it. I've never been pulled back into my seat like this before." Ruby replied, grinning ecstatically.

"So what is your car?" Weiss asked, amazed that a 15yr old had a project car.

"I'll show you when we get back to the shop." Ruby said quickly, regretting mentioning her car.

"Well, let's head there then and check it."

"alright."

Weiss made it a quick trip back to the shop, while abiding by all traffic laws. As they pulled up, Ruby noticed Yang and Blake loading up Bumblebee.

"Uh, where you going Yang?"

"Ahh, my dear baby sister, I'm moving in with my pet kitty cat. You'll finally get a bedroom to yourself, we won't have to argue about who gets the shower in the morning, and most of all… I'LL BE LIVING WITH BLAKE!"

"Thats awesome Yang! We still will need to make sure we hangout, you are after all my older sister!" Ruby exclaimed while jumping up to hug her sister.

Yang shut the lid and rushed in to the camaro and started. Ruby was in the middle of hugging blake to and saying something she couldn't make out over her exhaust, but she figured it was just Ruby reminding Blake she's family too now. Blake hopped in the car and the two drove off waving to Ruby.

"Well Weiss, it's been fun, I'll talk to you later?" Ruby said hoping Weiss forgot about her car.

"Now hold on, I haven't seen your car."

"Oh yeah, its nothing much…"

"Nonsense, you do great work, I bet its a masterpiece."

"Alright, follow me.", Ruby said knowing she'd been defeated.

The two walked into the shop, Weiss following Ruby to the very back of the shop. There was a car under a cover, with a heavy coat of dust on it. Ruby, pulled the cover off, revealing a dark red nissan 300z, black interior, spotless, without a scratch and a heavy coat of wax on it.

"It's perfect, whats left to do to it?" Weiss asked, noticing almost every detail of the car.

Ruby popped the hood to show the problem, the car was engineless.

"How much work have you done to it?" Weiss asked choosing to overlook the obvious fault.

"None, it was my mother's before she died racing her datsun 280 at a touring car race. When she passed away, I was put into Uncle Qrows custody. Her will stated the 300 was to be mine on my 16th birthday. After I heard she died, I waxed this car everyday. for a month straight. It's all I have left of her and I've been saving for an engine. I wanna race it like my mother would of. But I can't think of an engine that a sensible price that would do the car justice." Ruby claimed while trying to hold back her tears.

Weiss walked up to Ruby, she felt guilty for pressuring her into showing her the 300z. She did the only thing she could think of. She hugged Ruby. Ruby looked up into Weiss' eyes. Weiss looked back at the girl, and she kissed her without thinking about it. Ruby jumped in shock.

"Umm, uhh, what was that for?" Ruby asked, clearly shocked.

Weiss realizing what she did decided she had to explain her actions, afterall she kissed a girl she'd only just met yesterday.

"Ruby, you're the kindest person, I've met. You're smart. You're honest. You're cute. Last but not least, you're handy with a wrench."

"okay…"

"I guess I should get going before this becomes more awkward." Weiss said, fearing she severely fucked up.

"You don't have to… you could stay and watch a movie?"

"I'd like that." Weiss replied almost instantly.

"I'll meet you upstairs in the living room, I've got the new Fast and Furious on blueray. I haven't seen it yet."

**A/n: seemed like a good stopping point... before I pass out. Tired. Check A/n on previous page if you're curious as to why.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby walked upstairs Blueray in hand. Weiss was sitting in the middle of the couch. It was clear to Ruby that Weiss knew what she wanted, and made a bold choice. Ruby put the movie in and turned the tv on and decided to play along. She knew exactly how to get weiss to admit why she sat in the middle of the couch. She walked over to the table, pick up the remote and hit play, walked over as if she was going to sit on the far side of the couch, instead, sitting on Weiss, pivoting sideways and let her ass slide down so that her knees and legs were resting in Weiss's lap, while her head rested on the arm rest.

"What the heck? I sat in the middle that way you'd be forced to sit next to me!" Weiss said in frustration.

"I know." Ruby said.

Weiss realizing she walked right into Rubys trap, only had one word to say,"Clever…"

"You know, if you scoot over to the end, I will cuddle with you." Ruby replied.

Weiss scooted over the the far end, and Ruby pivoted over so that her head was in Weiss's lap.

"What, this isn't cuddling!"

"I know, I just wanted something softer and warmer for a pillow." Ruby stated as she looked up at Weiss from her lap.

"Dolt. Lets just watch the movie, since I know I can't win."

Not five minutes later, Ruby was out cold. Weiss remembered the girl said she stayed up all night working on her Mustang, and figured it was best to let the girl sleep. Weiss brushed Ruby's bangs away from her face and just admired Ruby's beauty. She sat quietly just thinking about the future the two girls may or may not have. She wondered if Ruby could teach her how to work on cars, and then she would have something to pass her days with while she waited for the next race event. Then she looked back at the screen and saw the credits rolling.

"How long have I been day dreaming?" Weiss thought to herself.

She looked down at her phone and saw it was 23:30. She looked down at Ruby and decided she would try to wake Sleeping beauty with a kiss. Ruby woke up kind of groggy.

"Huh, Weiss?" ruby asked.

"Ruby, its 11:30 at night. I should get going." Weiss whispered.

"No, stay. Please?" ruby begged.

"What?"

"Yang moved out today, and I've never spent the night in the shop by myself…."

"Alright but where am I going to sleep?"Weiss asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"If you carry me to my bed, you can sleep with me." Ruby yawned.

Weiss contemplated it for a minute. She had only met the girl yesterday, however she felt a bond with this girl she had never felt with anybody. Weiss picked Ruby up bridal style, and walked to Ruby's bedroom, she sat Ruby down on her bed, and realized she didn't have any Pajamas with her. Weiss Stripped down to her panties and t-shirt. Scooted Ruby over, and slid under the instantly, Ruby rolled over and cuddled up with Weiss, using her chest as a pillow. Ruby started nuzzling Weiss's right breast, which made Weiss blush. She decided to write it off as the girl being half asleep, and to get some sleep herself.

The next morning Weiss woke up, feeling a light Shift of weight into her lap. She opened one eye to see Ruby straddling her. Weiss just stared up at her. Ruby leaned down, and gave her a peck.

"Go back to sleep." ruby whispered,

"Kind of hard with this provocative situation we're in."

Ruby jumped off the bed blushing,"Sorry I didn't even think about it that way."

"It's okay."

"Anyway, I'm going to grab a shower, and make some breakfast. Its monday, so Uncle Qrow is at an auto auction."

"Alright, I'll just lay here and rest my eyes." Weiss said.

Ruby skipped off to the shower. Weiss laid in bed, she wondered if Ruby realized how fast they were moving, or if she just thought this was the natural speed of relationships. She heard the bedroom door open, and peaked open one of eyes. Ruby came in wearing nothing but a towel.

"She never thinks to bring clothes with her to the shower." Weiss thought to herself.

Ruby dropped the towel and started digging through her drawers. As soon as she found pair of panties with little roses on them she put them on.

"I don't remember your butt being that cute when I saw your boxers." Weiss said.

"Eeep" Ruby shrieked, as she covered herself with the towel again. "I thought your were asleep."

"I know, pay back for last night, and don't worry, I only saw your cute little butt." Weiss said calmly.

"Roll over and let me change." Ruby said.

Weiss complied as she heard Ruby changing in the background.

"All done." Ruby said, letting Weiss know she could turn around now.

Weiss stood up and streched. She stared at Ruby who was blushing. It then hit Weiss, she forgot she was just in her panties and a shirt. She immediately rushed to her pants and jumped into them.

"Well this has been an interesting morning." Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah…" Weiss said, clearly embarrassed that the tables had turned.

"Well lets go make breakfast."

The girls went to the breakroom area of the shop and Ruby pulled two bowls out, a box of cereal, and some milk. Weiss raised and eye brow. She then looked around and realized there was no stove. They both sat down at the table, and they both started eating their cereal when they heard the garage door open.

"Ruby!" Uncle Qrow yelled.

Ruby and Weiss ran to the railing that separated the 2nd floor from the shop area and peered down.

"Yes Uncle?" Ruby replied.

"Was just making sure you were okay, I noticed that nice looking 370z and was curious who owned it, by the way, good morning Ms. Schnee."

"You can call me Weiss. I'm not royalty, and this is your shop sir." Weiss replied.

"Alright, so… Why'd you spend the night here last night?" Uncle Qrow asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, umm, Weiss and I are sorta, kinda, umm, Friends now, I think." Ruby replied, hoping Weiss wasn't going to get upset with how she put it.

"Atleast I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant." Qrow said with a chuckle, which turned into a harder laugh when he saw the girls blushing.

"By the way, come check out what I picked up at the auction, I think we'll have it running and sold in no time."

The two girls went downstairs and saw a Honda Civic DX. The hood was popped open. Ruby took a look inside and noticed the SOHC 1.6 L motor inside of it.

"Umm, Uncle Qrow, this car is garbage…" Ruby said.

"Yes, but for some strange reason all the boys your age love them and put these obnoxious exhausts on them that make them sound like a weed eater."

"Well, I was referring to to the rod that was hanging out of the block."

"I know, I saw that, I can get a new engine for $200 from the scrap yard, and I bought this car for $50."

"Wait, so besides the new engine, what else is wrong with it?"

"Tie rod ends, Ball Joints, the springs are cut to lower the car, and the clutch is probably shredded to pieces…"

"So, were looking at about $1200 in parts, $50 for the car, and for the amount of time I'm going to put into all of this, we have to sell it for $3000 to make any real profit."

"Well, I did some digging around, and if we paint the car Orange, it looks like it'll sell for double."

Ruby face palmed. "Uncle, that is ridiculous."

"If we don't get $5000 out of this car, I'll call your debt paid."

"Deal!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss had stood there in silence the whole time and decided was now the best time to ask,"Um, Ruby, and uhh, Uncle Qrow, any chance I can give a hand around the shop, as like an intern, you wouldn't have to pay me, just teach me…"

Ruby and Uncle Qrow nodded to each other.

"Weiss, I'll pay you minimum wage, but you have to work hard, and not distract Ruby from getting her work done."

"Sir, that isn't necessary, the education I'll be receiving is more than enough."

"Nonsense, I've never taken advantage of someone who wasn't a blithering idiot, and since you're striving to learn about cars, you are not a blithering idiot."

"Well thank you, I'm going to rush home, shower, and change, I'll be back before you know it!

**A/n: Was really hoping to hit 20 followers before I uploaded this, but I'm still happy to have 19! The story is picking up and being more successful than I expected. You've all now read how Weiss and Ruby become a couple in my story now! You could argue that the end of the first story was it, but I don't consider one kiss to be a relationship. Also they still have some time to go before any Lemons occur. There is some fluff here and there, I think its enough to keep you guys interested.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Sorry bout no update yesterday, I left my laptop at my office, and my Linux based Desktop that I hadn't booted up in forever decided the fan over the processor didn't need to work anymore, long story short, it overheated and kept shutting off while I was trying to update it. ****Warning:** **This is a very boring chapter. I mean Boring. I decided to google how belly button lint was formed while typing it(If you shave your belly, no belly button lint)… I apologize for that too, so I decided to put a "Mini Lemon" in. Anyway I PROMISE the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. It does reveal some more info on the other characters, but not much...**

Weiss returned in her porsche, cursing herself for leaving her nissan out all night, and was wearing a pair of Jeans and a black t-shirt. She was prepared to get dirty. She wanted to learn anything and everything about cars. All she knew about them at this point was how to drive them. She felt it was embarrassing. She saw Ruby had the honda on the Lift and was already working on something under the hood.

"Where do we start?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to have you start by putting on these coveralls, I want you to take the tires off, Remove the calipers, remove the rotors, drop the suspension, long story short, Remove anything and everything. I'll keep working on removing the engine. Also, I'm going to apologize now. I'm going to seem like a hardass, but when it comes to work, I get serious. Also, lefty loosey, righty tighty" Ruby replied.

Weiss got started, she picked up the impact wrench, and the sockets that fit it. It took her a few guesses, but she found the right socket. Fast forward a two hours and weiss was working on dropping the lower control arms on the front tires. Ruby was dropping the exhaust pipe, and she already had the engine removed.

"Weiss, running into any problems?" Ruby asked.

"Not particularly, I feel like most of up here was disassembled before I got back up here from the front." Weiss replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I had to remove the axles to drop the transmission, and went ahead and left the lower control arm disconnected from the steering knuckle, I thought you didn't know anything about cars." Ruby said with some enthusiasm.

"I don't, but removing nuts and bolts and pretty, self explanatory." Weiss replied as she disconnected the steering knuckle from the car.

"Just means you're a natural like myself."

"So why are we removing everything?"

"We remove everything, and rattle can it all so it looks new, clean, and well maintained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, It's amazing what some tape and paint will do to a car."

The girls stepped back from their work as they had finished striping the car. Ruby Started painting the Steel wheels the were a rusted brown, black again. Weiss had been instructed to hang the calipers up and paint them red. By the time they were finished every part that wasn't in the trash looked brand new. At this point it was 1800 according to the clock on the wall.

"Wow, we worked right through lunch." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I do that frequently, but Dinner makes up for it." Ruby replied.

"By the way, would you like to go grab some dinner?" Weiss asked as she put her arm around Ruby.

"Actually, if you wait about 15mins, Uncle Qrow will come through that garage door, apologizing for being late, and he'll have either tacos, chili chesse dogs, or pizza."

"I guess we should clean up then." Weiss said, looking at how black and greasy her hands were.

"Yeah, theres a utility sink right back here we can use."

The girls washed their hands and faces. Sure enough the clock read 1815 and Qrow walked in with Tacos.

"Sorry for running late girls!"

"Its okay Uncle, Weiss and I just finished cleaning up, meet your upstairs."

"Alright, Yang and Blake will be here shortly."

In the background they heard a tire screeching stop in front of the shop, and everyone ran out the door to check.

"Yang, What the hell was that?" Uncle Qrow asked.

"Uhhh, Blake bet me I couldn't parked with a reverse 180 into the parking spot."

"Don't even try to blame me for this." Blake said as she walked away from the car rolling her eyes.

"Yang, how many times have I told you, no shenanigans in front of the shop."

"Yes sir."

"Hey Yang?" Ruby asked

"Yes baby sister?"

"Tires for bumblebee are $95 dollars a piece, at whole sale price." Ruby said with her arm around Weiss.

"Wait, whats with this? Why are you to all close and stuff?"Yang asked completely ignoring her sisters comment.

"Should we tell her?" Ruby asked Weiss

Instead of a verbal response, Weiss just kissed Ruby.

"Damn it, Ruby I'm proud of you, Weiss, break her heart, I'll have someone break your legs, Speaking of which Ruby, are you heading to Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora's car meet Thursday?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping to take this Honda that Weiss and I are working on and sell it." Ruby replied.

"Girls come on food's getting cold."

Everyone walked upstairs and and found Blake already digging in. Everyone ate their dinner, made small chit chat. Uncle Qrow was saying he had spent the whole day gathering parts for the honda, and had a spoiler for the girls to put on. Ruby was telling everyone how Weiss was a natural at working on cars. Weiss was talking about how she had never worked so hard in her life. Yang was talking about how she spent the day working on Blake's Dodge neon. Blake was talking about how she was in the market for a AE86 Toyota corrola, but could only find Levins. Afterwards they all said their good nights, leaving Weiss and Ruby in the shop alone.

"Hey Ruby, pack some pajama's, You're crashing with me tonight." Weiss said.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I'm sure, otherwise I wouldn't of asked."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Ruby packed up some short shorts, a tank top and a clean set of coveralls for the next day. She was also glad she had shaved her legs dismorning. She put in them in a bag along with her body wash,shampoo,loofa,deodorant, tooth brush, and tooth paste. She follow Weiss out of the shop and locked the door. The ride to Weiss's house was uneventful but quick.

"So do you wanna do anything, or just go to bed?" Weiss asked as they entered the house.

"Bed, I'm tired." Ruby said as she followed Weiss up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"I'll give you time to change, while I grab a quick shower."

Weiss was digging through her closet when she pulled out night gown. Ruby saw Weiss looking at the night gown as if she was contemplating something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Um, uh, nothing." Weiss said, putting the night gown with her bath supplies, and grabbing a pair of panties out of her drawer,

**Warning: Mini Lemon**

Weiss ran off to the bathroom to shower, hoping the girl wouldn't think twice about her staring out the night gown, she was fantasizing about her wearing that night gown to bed and Ruby taking it off of her. Weiss turned the shower on after stripping out of the coveralls and her clothes. As she washed herself she found herself still fantasizing about the girl in her bed right now. She began caressing herself, as she imagined it was Ruby's hand and not her own, she began picking up the pace, pinching one of her nipple and twisting, when she let a light moan out, she felt herself getting closer to climax when she heard a knock on the door, causing her to jump.

**End of Mini Lemon**

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby called.

"Yyy,yes Ruby?", Weiss stuttered

"Nothing, just making sure you didn't fall asleep in the shower, you've been in there for a while now."

"I'll be out shortly, just making sure all the grease is out of my hair."

Weiss finished showering, thinking about how she couldn't believe Ruby had to knock right at that moment. She was drying her hair off when she realized she may have been moaning loud enough to be heard. The thought made her blush. She put on her night gown and looked at the panties she picked out. They were White lace, and her night gown was a light blue, almost see through, except the somewhat supportive, and padded region for her breast.

"This will turn her on." Weiss said to herself before exiting the bathroom.

She entered the bed room and saw the lights were out, and that Ruby was already passed out.

"There goes that idea." Weiss said, still speaking to herself.

Weiss climbed into bed, and decided tonight she was going to use Ruby as a pillow. As she laid her head on the younger girls boob, she realized that she didn't have as much cushion to her boobs as she expected, however she was still quite content and felt the warming arms of sleep embrace her quickly.

**A/n: Once again, I apologize for the boring chapter. Hope you as a reader find more enjoyment out it than I did. It also could just be the mood I'm in. I got my 2nd speeding ticket ever in the eight years that I've been driving. Cop was a dick. 16mph over in a residential so I can't blame him for writing me the ticket, even told him when he pulled me over," Sir, I don't have any lame excuse, Just wasn't paying attention." But his attitude was far from friendly.**

**P.s. Yes, saying that has gotten me out of more tickets than I can count. Including a 93 in a 65. Also, Yes I'm a guy.**


	8. Chapter 8

A knock came from Weiss's bedroom door. Ruby and Weiss woke up to it. Weiss Checked her Scroll, and saw it was 7am.

"Come in." Weiss said

"Who is that?" a girl Ruby's age asked.

"My girlfriend, my mechanic, my teacher, and my boss. What do you need Winter?" Weiss asked, while Ruby waved.

"I missed the school bus, can you give me a ride to school?" Winter asked, skeptical of the girl in Weiss's bed.

"Alright, give Ruby and I five mins, and meet us out by the BMW." Weiss replied with a yawn.

Ruby and Weiss got out of bed, Weiss got dressed in her work coveralls, and the girls met Winter at the BMW.

"So Winter, how old are you?" Ruby asked while Weiss started the car.

"Fourteen, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Why don't I ever see you at school?"

"I graduated two years ago." Ruby shyly replied.

"Wait, I can't believe I never asked why you weren't in school." Weiss said, shocked.

"Yeah, I buckled down and studied hard, I just wanted school to be over with, I was offered a scholarship, but I can't imagine doing anything besides working on cars. Speaking of careers Winter, what do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Oh, I'm going to take over the family business since Weiss doesn't want to." Winter replied.

"Alrighty Winter, we are here, I'll see you later." Weiss said quickly as she pulled up next to the curb.

As Weiss was pulling away from the school, Ruby was forced to ask,"So, why aren't you carrying on your families business?"

"Its um, a long story, short version, shady business deals, and I don't want to be involved in it."

"Okay, well lets hurry to the shop and get that honda ready for paint tonight." Ruby said, changing subjects since it was obvious Weiss didn't wanna talk about her family's business.

"Sounds like a plan, although, I was really hoping to cuddle up with you some more before work." Weiss said smiling.

"Your bed is comfortable, I don't think I've slept that well in a long time. The sooner we get that honda done, the sooner we can be lovey dovey. Also, when we get to the shop, I need to shower and change." Ruby said.

"Alright, I'll start putting everything back together while you shower." Weiss said as she pulled up to the shop.

"Deal."

The girls got into the shop and Weiss started putting all the recently painted parts back on to the car, starting with the rear suspension. Ruby was down and dressed, exactly how she was the day of the auto cross. It was distracting Weiss. Ruby already had the suspension mounted on the rear, and was about to head to the front when she realized that Weiss's ratchet wasn't clicking as fast as it was yesterday. Ruby decided to check on her.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Whats up? You aren't moving as quick as you were yesterday."

"I'm sorry." Weiss replied

"Whats the matter, something not looking right on the car?"

"No, just thinking about Sunday."

"What about Sunday?"

"I just didn't imagine that crashing the mustang would change my life so much in three days."

Ruby stopped what she was doing. She hadn't realized that it'd only been three days. As of today it was four days that the girls had actually known each other. Ruby decided to leap into action. She walked over to Weiss and Kissed her.

"What was that for, I thought you were hardcore worker bee?" Weiss asked.

"Just figured I'd do that before I asked the next question, which while I'm on the topic, your life has changed for the better, right?" Ruby asked as she finished up the front suspension on her side as far as she wanted it to be before dropping the motor and tranny into the car.

"Yes, of course you dolt!"

"Good, I'd hate to fire my best employee." Ruby stated, then stuck her tongue out as she walked over to the tranny and engine on the ground to start bolting them together.

"I'm your only employee." Weiss said as she moved to the front suspension, checking Ruby's side to see how much of it she should install.

"And with that logic, you're my worst employee too. Come on, catch up, and you can see how the clutch is installed."

Weiss hurried up with her side of the car, and made her way over to and assisted in bolting the bellhousing of the tranny to the engine block. They then wheeled the engine and over to the lift and began lowering the car onto the engine, while ruby push, pulled, and pryed the engine at different angles for the engine to fit. Ruby impacted the engine and tranny mounts into place, and looked at Weiss.

"It's about time for lunch if you wanna take a break?" Ruby said.

"Can we take an hour nap? I'm exhausted." Weiss asked.

"Okay, but since you're exhausted, you're hanging the exhaust when we get back to work, while I hook up everything else." Ruby replied, as she started walking upstairs.

Weiss follow ruby and noticed ruby set an alarm for one hr and stretched out on the couch. The couch wasn't wide enough for both of them to lay on their backs, so weiss layed on her side, opting to use Ruby as a pillow again.

"I could get use to this…" Ruby said in a slight whisper.

"I already am…" Weiss said with a yawn.

An hour later the alarm went off, and Ruby silenced it Quickly, before Weiss could wake took a minute to admire the beauty of her sleeping girl friend. She did realise that Weiss had drooled a little on her tank top, but she didn't care. She nudged her girlfriend awake and told her they had to get to work. By dinner time, the honda was ready for paint, and that was Uncle Qrow's job. After dinner, Ruby walked Weiss out to her BMW.

"Um, Want to come over again?" Weiss asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think Uncle Qrow would start lecturing me on relationship speeds and stuff like that, if we spent three nights in a row together. Definitely tomorrow though."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Also, since the Honda is ready to go, I'll drive it to the car meet tomorrow night, wanna meet me there?"

"Deal, when is it?"

"3pm the mall."

"See you there." Weiss said as she kissed her girlfriend good night.

**A/N: okay, I know I PROMISED this to be an interesting chapter, but I lied. I expected the next chapter, the car meet to be part of this chapter. Its 12:30am… Cut me some slack. I gotta be up in 7 hours for work. Any complaints, leave them in the reviews. The car meet chapter, will be CRAZY though. The Girls are going to try to sell the Honda, Some illegal street racing will occur. Someone may or may not get arrested.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night and saw it was 3am. She decided to check on her uncle, he was undoubtedly still working on painting the Honda. She went to the break room and poured a mug of coffee, and Walked downstairs to the paint booth and saw her uncle was actually applying the last of the clear coat. She waited for him to finish and when he came out of the booth he reached for the coffee in Ruby's hands.

"What has you up this late?" Uncle Qrow asked.

"Do you think Weiss and I are moving to fast?" Ruby said while Qrow checked the temperature of the paint booth.

"We'll let me ask you a question, do you think you two are moving to fast?"

"No, everything seems to just somehow click on to place with us. It's like something out of a romance novel, but I want your opinion."

"My opinion? Ruby, ever since your mother died you've done nothing but do everything in your power to do things that would make her proud. You overhauled your first engine at eleven, graduated school at thirteen, you have worked seven days a week in this shop for as long as I can remember. This relationship is exactly what you need. When ever I see you with Weiss, you have a smile on your face that I've not seen since your mother passed away."

"Thank you uncle." Ruby said, holding back a tear, not realizing that she had spent her life running from those facts.

"Ruby, your welcome to stay up n help me out if you want?" I picked up some cheap rims that are metallic blue for the Honda before dinner and they need some fresh rubber."

"Uncle, pardon my language, but whatever jackass buys this needs a reality check."

"I'm a business owner, I have to keep up with these fads."

"Alright." Ruby said as she got to work, knowing she could sleep in till noon and didn't want her uncle up all night.

Ruby mounted the tires to the rims, then went upstairs. She saw Uncle Qrow passed out on the couch. She threw a blanket on him and went back to bed herself. Before she knew it her alarm clock was going off saying it was noon. She got up out of bed and decided she wanted to dress in something other than her mechanics coveralls, she wanted to look extra cute for Weiss. She opened up her Dress, She grabbed a typical black tank top out of the hundreds she had, then she opened up another drawer and found of tight denim jeans. She decided against the pants. She opened up her closet and found a black skirt, and a dark red blouse.

Ruby showered, applied a minimal amount of makeup, got dressed, and looked in a mirror. Something was missing. She realized she needed some stockings, her legs were too pale to wear the skirt. She looked in the mirror again and decided that a light black hoody would be acceptable. Afterwards, she packed her pajama, all of her hygiene products, and her coveralls.

She got in the honda and started it up, drove to the mall and parked in a corner. She put a sign up saying for sale, $8000, with her phone number. Shortly there after a white porsche pulled up.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Weiss said as she parked next to Ruby, got out and gave her a kiss.

"A little bit, why?" Ruby asked.

Weiss reached back into her car and pulled out a bag of cheese burgers, fries, and two sweet teas. She put the food on the trunk of the porsche while the two of them ate, waiting for everyone else, slowly tons of cars were showing up. Yang and Blake showed up in their two separate cars. The girls made small talk, when a green mazda rx-7 pulled up, and a young man got out.

"Hey Ren, how are though new apex seals holding up?" Ruby asked.

"Great, thank you again, its helped with performance and just with starting the car." Ren replied.

"Where's Nora and Pyrrah?" Yang asked

"They're scoping out a place for us all to fool around with Pyrrah's new boyfriend, Jaune, I think his name is. He doesn't have a car, he might be interested in that honda, ruby brought."

"Alright, cool." Ruby said.

"Wait, we aren't just hanging out here?" Weiss asked.

Everyone just gave Weiss a blank stare.

"Weiss, how much fun would it be to stand in a parking lot, just staring at each others cars?" Ruby asked.

"Well, none, but I was prepared to go through that torture to spend time with you." Weiss said, trying to shrug off the stares.

Ren's phone vibrated, he looked down and said,"Ruby follow me, clearly the honda is the slowest here, and as long as I can see that car I know you all are still behind me."

Everyone hopped in their respective cars and drove off after ren. They all pulled up to an abandoned train station, where Ren parked next to a pink Mazda Miata, and a red Mitsubishi Evo. Ruby pulled next to the Evo, While Yang, parked on the opposite facing aisle of the parking, where blake followed suit. Weiss looked at both sides from inside her porsche, she didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure if they intentionally parked all the imports on one side and american cars on the other, she was completely confused till her girlfriend came to her rescue and told her to park next to Yang. When Weiss got out of her car, she saw Ruby motioning for Weiss to comeover.

"Weiss, this is Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora." Ruby stated.

"Nice to meet you Weiss, I'm taking you're new and don't really understand what we do?" Pyrrah stated.

Weiss just nodded her head up in down.

"Well, first we send some scouts, today was Nora and I's turn. We lay out a track, mark it on GPS, and normally let anyone who wants to race for fun, race. It could just be one of us that has the courage, or all of us. Sometimes we put some play money down, sometimes its just fun." Pyrrah stated.

"Sounds fun, but this abandoned train station, I think your Evo is the only one that could handle this terrain." Weiss stated.

"Perks of it being your turn to scout. Also, Some jerk tried flirting with Nora and instead of letting her break his legs, I said I'd go on a date with him if he could beat me in a race."

"Yeah, Pyrrah, I still don't appreciate that idea." Jaune said

"Oh relax, on the other side of the bet he had to put up $5000, add that to the $3000 you have saved n I bet Ruby will sell you that Honda."

Almost as if it was on cue, a lift dodge pick up came pulling into the parking lot.

"Weiss, stay close to Nora or Yang. Just incase." Ruby said.

A tall brown haired man jumped down from his truck, followed by three more guys. He walked straight to Pyrrah.

"Ready to owe me that date?" The man asked.

"Did you bring the $5000?" Pyrrah replied.

The man held up the cash.

"Alright, let's race. I trust you can have one of your Goonies hold it, while we race."

Everyone including the goons climbed up on top of a train car. Nora held up a roman candle, and yelled,"Honk if the Track is uploaded to your GPS!"

Both cars Honked.

"When the first Roman candle round hits the ground, you guys can take off, Honk if you understand."

Again, both cars honked. Nora lit the roman candle. A green ball of light hit the ground, followed by many more colors as the vehicles zoomed passed the fireworks. The truck started of out in the lead, but Pyrah just tucked behind it, and followed him thru the first row of train carts. The carts started to slowly curve left and go up hill. Pyrrah having ran the track before slowed down knowing about the how the hill would launch you if you ran to fast up it. As the man looked in his rearview mirror he sped up. His confidence boosted with the distance gaining he didn't see the jump. His truck slammed into the ground and spun out. Pyrrah went over the hill flawless and passed the truck. The man straighten the truck out and was following Pyrrah, there was no room for his truck to pass her, but she was still pushing her car thru the turns, power sliding it, gaining distance in the turns and loosing it on the straight aways. Finally Pyrahh could see the train tracks that marked the end of the track, however the course widened and the truck was next to her. She hit the toggle switch, and pressed the button on the steering wheel. Pyrrah was forced back into her seat and left the truck in in her cars dust. As Pyrrah crossed the tracks, she started tapping her brakes, and slowing down. She pulled back into the parking lot and heard the truck pulling in with a flat tire.

"Alright Cardin, have your goons pay up!" Pyrrah exclaimed.

Cardin just looked down in shame,"I can't believe your little cereal box car beat me."

The goonies handed the money to Ren, who handed to Jaune.

"Hey, Ruby! I wanna buy that Honda." Jaune exclaimed while running over to her.

"How much are you going to pay me for it?" Ruby asked.

"How about $5000?"

"Weiss, do you think $5000 is fair for the time this car has kept us from cuddling up and watching tv, or going on date?"

"That's just insulting!" Weiss Yelled.

"Okay, how about $6500?" Jaune asked.

"How about $7000, and I give you the same deal as Pyrrah for maintenance on your car." Ruby said.

"Oh, Whats the deal?"

"10% off labor."

"Deal." Jaune exclaimed, finally happy to have car to call his own.

Sirens started to be heard from the distance, and everyone started running to their cars, Ruby started to run towards Weiss' Porsche When she yelled to Weiss to get in the passenger seat.

Ruby hopped into the driver seat, started the car, and Started following Ren.

"Weiss, check my phone, Ren's father is on the police force and doesn't want a bad rep for his son getting caught street racing, so he sends him the route the police cars are taking, and then ren sends it to all of us."

"Its up now, please don't crash my porsche!"

Ruby took one glance at her phone, while Weiss was shaking, she down shifted and separated from Ren. She looked in her mirror and saw Yang and Blake following her.

Suddenly something dawned onto Ruby.

"Weiss, call my sister, tell her I'm going into the Commercial District and parking because this car will camouflage with all the wealthy peoples cars there."

Ruby took a hard Right onto Beacon Ave. and slowed down to the speed limit. Weiss had just hung up her phone.

"Well Ruby, you have an interesting group of friends, they are a lot of fun."

"Yep, car meets are once a month, this coming month is Blake and Yangs turn, they always do drag races down the water canal in the middle of the city though. Best part, cops don't bother us, and we are all always up for drag racing."

"Well lets head home, I just want a shower and bed."

"Awhhh, I liked your cute little outfit." Ruby whined

"I didn't think you noticed." Weiss stated.

"How could I not notice the tiny white rose pattern on your blue dress?" Ruby asked as she pulled in to Weiss's driveway.

The girls both showered seperately, got into their pajamas. They cuddle up on the couch, Ruby using Weiss's lap as a pillow while they watched some Netflix low budget racing movie. Weiss was playing with Ruby's hair when a knock came from the door, causing the girls to jump. Weiss peered out the window.

"Ruby, it's your sister"

"Let her in, see what is wrong."

Weiss opened the door and instantly, Yang rushed in.

"Guy's you aren't going to believe this!"

"What? My girlfriends sister barges into my house uninvited?"Weiss asked.

"No even better princess, Cardin and his posse got arrested since he had a flat and couldn't escape."

"Wait, that creep got arrested?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

Yang changed the channel to the news. A women popped up on the screen,"Breaking news, a member of an elite underground street racing gang has been caught this afternoon. Police are saying that he left evidence all over the crime scene, and will be convicted. This is what they had to say. The screen flashed to a much older looking version of Ren. "Street racing is a serious offense, I take public safety very serious, I've talked to the prosecutor and we are going to strike a bargain with his lawyer so that the kid can only drive to work and home, along with 100 hours of community service."

"Glad we all got out of there." Yang said

"Alright, well Ruby, I'm ready for bed, how about you?" Weiss said with a bitter tone.

"Sames, Good Night Yang!" Ruby said before giving her sister a hug.

"Good night Ruby, Good Night Weiss!" Yang said.

"Good Night Yang, don't let the door hit you on the way out, and lock it too please!."

**A/n: Well, the story has been out for one week, I've got 32 followers. I'm so happy, it isn't funny. Sorry the update is a little late. However, this is the longest chapter yet. Good chapter in my opinion as well. From here on out, the time line is going to be jumping. I don't think you guy's want day by day events because then it would take me 3 years, just to get Ruby to the legal age, to write the lemon, if I wrote a chapter everyday. ENJOY!**


	10. Chapter 10

With the season of summer coming to an end, Fall was coming upon them. The race season was coming to an end. Weiss had improved greatly with her times, but was losing too Yang every two out of three legal refused to race illegally, but enjoyed watching the races. Ruby decided this morning before her and Weiss left for the car meet, she was going to ask Weiss why, but she wanted to be careful about it. The bathroom door to the shop opened up and Weiss came out Wearing tight blue jeans, a White tank top, with a clearly visible dark blue bra underneath.

"I see you're finally awake sleepy head." Weiss said as she crawled on top of Ruby.

"Yeah, I was exhausted after last night." Ruby said as she leaned in expecting a kiss.

"Why would you have to turn work into a sexual innuendo when you're making me wait till you're 18."

"Hmm?" Ruby said as she cocked her head sideways.

"Oh, don't play innocent. It kills me even more…"

Ruby started to nuzzle her nose against Weiss', Weiss leaned in for the kiss and the two started making out. Weiss started to moan a little as Ruby was pulling her hair. Weiss decided she wanted to take it to the next step. She put her knee in between Ruby's legs and started to rub Ruby outside of her pajamas pant's. Ruby started to moan a little bit and Weiss decided to try to take things one more step. She started to pull off Ruby's Button up pajama top.

"Mmhmm." Ruby coughed.

Weiss let out a grunt, and rolled off of Ruby while asking for the time.

"It's 10:30, so we have four and a half hours."

"Yep, I'm going to grab a shower, and get ready."

"Alright, I'm going to grab a shower."

"Alright, I'm going to lay here and wish you were 18."

Ruby went off to the shower with her clothes in hand. The girls had been dating for two months now and Weiss couldn't imagine her life any different. She laid in bed thinking about the morning. She was kind of regretting getting up so early now. She could've laid in bed with her head on Ruby for a little bit longer.

Ruby got out of the shower, feeling squeaky clean. She was drying off and looked at her clothes, when an idea hit her.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Weiss opened the door, and saw Ruby smiling with the town around her.

"Shut the door."

"Okay, but Winter is at school."

"I'd feel more comfortable with it shut."

"Okay, what'd you need?" Weiss asked with raised eye brows.

"I've got a question for you, and if you answer truthfully, I'll drop the towel ." Ruby said, making sure to make the last part sound as appealing as possible.

"Whats the question?" Weiss said much quicker than she intended to, causing her to blush.

"Why don't you race illegally?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked down hesitantly,"It'd affect my father's business and since I'm not following in his foot steps, I don't want to do anything to risk hurting his business."

Ruby looked at her lowered the towel a little bit so it was barely covering her nipples."So if I can ask, what does your father's business pertain to?"

"Ruby, I know you're trying to be playful to get info that most couples share freely…"

Ruby took a step towards Weiss, they were inches apart. Ruby could see Weiss wasn't enjoying this game anymore.

"Weiss, forget I said anything." she said before giving Weiss a peck on the lips.

Weiss began to leave the bathroom when ruby grabbed Weiss, and dropped the towel.

"Hey, you can stay and enjoy the show at least."

"W,w,w,what?"

Ruby stood there, exposing her body to Weiss.

"I said no sex. I never said you couldn't see the goods." Ruby stated.

Weiss' jaw just dropped. She stood there speechless. Ruby started to pick up her clothes and get dressed in front of Weiss. Both were blushing the whole time, and Ruby felt a little weird about it, but figured Weiss had to be thinking she was a prude after what happened that morning.

"Earth to Weiss?" Ruby asked as Weiss kept staring at a now fully clothed ruby.

"I think I just witnessed an angel come down from heaven." Weiss stated, still dumbfounded.

"Uhh, thank you?" Ruby said, wondering if her girlfriend was okay.

"Did that really just happen?" Weiss asked coming back down from cloud nine.

"Yes, I just figured since you did answer my question, I'd give you what you wanted."

"Ruby, we're heading to my dad's work, I can't hide it forever."

"Really?!" Ruby was ecstatic.

"Yeah, just promise me it won't change anything between us."

"Whatever it is, you clearly have no urge to follow, so I promise I won't."

The two made their way to the garage, got into the Porsche and started out of the Driveway.

**A/n: Short chapter. I'm brainstorming ideas. Decided to fill with fluff and some sort of direction. This also kind of shows the progression of their relationship over the race season.**


	11. Chapter 11

Weiss and Ruby pulled up to a shiny factory painted white. The sign on the top of the factory read Schnee Armaments.

"Ruby, my father builds weapons and sells them to everyone and anyone." Weiss said with shame.

"Okay?"

"What? That's all you have to say? Okay?"

"Yeah, its not what you want to do, and weapons help protect people. I think it's an honorable job."

"Some call it war profiteering rather than honorable."

"Fuck them. Uncle Qrow taught me how to shoot specifically for protection. I don't know the gun make or model, but I know it'll save my life someday if I need it."

Weiss smiled. Ruby didn't care about her families business at all. She was content with Weiss. However, Ruby knew she wanted to meet Weiss's parent's before the holidays came.

"So, while we are here, can I meet your father?" Ruby asked.

"Umm, I haven't told him about us."

"Why not now?"

"I don't know how he'll react to me having a girlfriend."

"Well, lets find out."

"Alright…" Weiss said, realizing she wasn't going to win.

The girls walked into the factory and a lady at counter was more than polite in getting a hold of Weiss's father and having him come and meet the girls in the lobby.

"Aww my dear daughter, I feel like its been ages since I've seen you. Everything okay? Has something happened?" Mr. Schnee asked.

"Yes father, I umm, want to introduce you to my girlfriend. Her name is Ruby. Ruby this is my father."

"Nice to meet you sir." Ruby said hand out stretch to shake it.

"I'm impressed with your manners young lady." Mr. Schnee said as he had released his hand from Ruby's hand Shake. "Weiss, you remember my deal, correct?"

"What? You were serious?" Weiss asked nervously.

"What deal?" Ruby asked.

"I had told Weiss that if she was ever going to have a relationship with someone that they had to be a good shot. By good shot I mean… Lets see, your kind of small, so I mean they must come to our range down stairs and shoot 3 bullseyes at 100yds with a .22."Mr. Schnee said.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." Ruby said before Weiss could interject.

"Good, Good, follow me."

The girls walked to the elevator and went down stairs. Mr. Schnee instantly walked to the wall and pulled the .22 off the wall. When he turned around he saw Ruby eye balling the .50 cal Rifle, next to a .45 cal pistol.

"Ahh, I see you have an eye for weaponry, these are our most powerful personnel weapons." Mr. Schnee stated.

"How far do I have to shoot with this rifle or pistol?" Ruby asked.

"Young lady, I'm trying to be nice by letting you use a 22. You don't want to play with the big boy guns."

"Sir, I have experience with this rifle, I'd rather use it." Ruby pleaded.

Mr. Schnee let out a chuckle."Okay, Ruby, I'll humor you. If you can hit the 800 yd target at all, 3 times, you can date my daughter."

"Deal!" Ruby said.

"Ruby! No, stick with the .22..." Weiss pleaded.

"Weiss, I have this, don't worry." Ruby calmly stated as she walked over to the range and started setting up the bi-pod.

Ruby looked down the scope and saw the clearly marked 800 yard target, scanned and saw the 1000 yard target plain as day.

"Sir, how many rounds did you load into the magazine?" Ruby asked.

"Five." Mr. Schnee calmly replied.

"I want to up the ante." Ruby replied with a straight demeanor.

"Oh, how so?"

"3 out of 5 bulls eyes at 1000 yds. I stay dating Weiss, 4 out of 5 bulls eyes, Weiss can change her last name, move in with me whenever she chooses and you pay her annual salary, while she works for me, that way she isn't associated with the Schnee Armaments Company. 5 out of 5, You buy me a car."

"Ruby! Are you INSANE!? 1000 yds. Only one employee was ever able to hit that target, let alone get a bullseye. He designed the weapon." Weiss shouted, shaking with fear.

"Weiss, I got this, relax. Also, I hope you're okay with 4 out of 5?"

"Ruby, I don't see you getting 1 bulls eye, but I promise you if you hit 4 out of 5, I'll move in to that shop with you, as long as the 370z can come with me…"

"Girls!"Mr. Schnee yelled. Getting both of their attentions.

"I Agree, and Weiss, if she is actually capable of shooting 4 out of 5, you can have the 370z. I would never dream of separating you from your car. I'll also agree to pay you an annual salary of one hundred thousand a year. With the last name change you also can not tarnish the name of this company with your racing." Mr. Schnee said, bringing is demeanor back to normal.

"Alright, let me concentrate." Ruby said as she got into the prone position.

Ruby pushed her shoulder into the stock. She pushed her nose against the scope, brought her hand horizontally over the weapon, backing her face up from the scope. While keeping her nose touching her hand, the other side touching the scope. She then took that same hand, and placed it on the stock. she put the scope dead center on the bulls eye. She exhaled. The sound of the weapon made Weiss jump. Weiss looked at the screen, Ruby was 2 Inches below the the bullseye, but she stayed quiet, not wanting to break Ruby's concentration.

Ruby pulled the bolt back, ejecting the round, and slammed it back in, loading another round. She then repeated the ritual, this time however, she placed the scope slightly above the the bullseye and pulled the trigger. Direct pulls eye.

"Sir, I need a new target, the bulls eye is gone on this one." Ruby said calmly.

"I can't believe it…" Weiss said.

"Ruby, what is your last name?" Mr. Schnee asked.

"Rose."

"A deal is a deal Ms. Rose." Mr. Schnee said with enthusiasm.

Mr. Schnee reached into his pocket and pulled a radio out.

"Range staff, replace the 1000 yd target, and stay on stand by."

Two men came out of a side door almost instantly, carrying with them a big wooden target placing it right next the old 1000 yard target and carrying it out off the range.

"Well Ruby, continue."

Ruby completed repeated her ritual each time and hit the bulls eye three more times. After the last bullseye she let out a loud exhale.

"Well Sir, it was nice meeting you, I hope to see you on the holidays."Ruby said, hand out reached.

"Ruby, if you ever want a job here, you are more than welcomed. I must ask, who taught you how to shoot?" Mr. Schnee said, shaking Ruby's hand very excited.

"My uncle Qrow." Ruby said Smiling.

"Wait, Qrow?" Weiss's father replied with a serious look.

"Yes, why?"

"He made this weapon. He retired shortly after saying he had family matters to attend to and wanted nothing to do with weapons anymore, Weiss, can you leave Ruby and I alone for a bit."

"Yes father…" Weiss said, fear evident in her voice.

"Relax, I just want to talk to Ruby, I promise she is perfectly safe."

**A/n: Not car oriented, but its relevant to the story, I promise. Sorry about lack of updates past few days. 1st time, I drank to much at the bar. The next couple of days were family related. Yesterday, I needed a day to unwind. Anyway, good night.**


	12. Chapter 12

Weiss left the range and waited by the elevator wondering what her dad and Ruby were talking about.

"Ruby, what I'm about to tell you, I don't want you to tell Weiss." Mr. Schnee said.

"Umm, okay?" Ruby replied wondering what to make out of this situation.

"Ruby, some of my business associates are not the most… polite gentlemen. Some previous business partners have threatened my family. If Weiss finds out, she'll freak out and hate me even more."

"Wait, what? Weiss might be in danger?"

"Might, look, here is my personal cell phone number. Its probably nothing, but if anything ever happens, call me. Weiss's last name being changed will help keep her safe as well."

"Sir, why are you telling me? I'm 15 yrs old."Ruby said with some anger to her voice.

"Just precautionary, believe me, its not at all as urgent as you would think. Also, I already have you cell number, I'll call you if I ever need you and Weiss to take a vacation for a little while."

"Sir, I'll do anything to keep your daughter safe. In the mean time, try not to let your greed get her killed."Ruby said Walking to the door.

"It's not like that!" Mr. Schnee yell.

Ruby had opened the door,"If it isn't like that, DON'T let it affect YOUR time with YOUR Family. I hope to see you at Thanksgiving, and every holiday after that one too!" she yelled, while giving him a wink.

Mr. Schnee stood there as Ruby walked away. Did his daughters girlfriend just blackmail him into holiday dinner? He shuddered before vocalizing his thought, Is that girl really that quick witted and selfless to put herself in that position and blackmail me….

"What was that all about?" Weiss asked Ruby as she arrived at the elevator.

"Your father and I had a talk about how family should come before work, and how I expect to see him on holidays."

"No way…" Weiss said, shocked.

"Yep, now lets get to that car meet." Ruby said.

The girls left the factory and went to the car meet. Ren had already texted Ruby saying that the location was at an old parking garage where they held their drift events.

"RUBY! Blake has joined you and Weiss on the dark side!" Yang screamed as she saw her sister and Weiss get out if the porsche.

"What?" Ruby asked. Right before seeing a black Ae86 pull up.

"She, she, SHE WENT IMPORT!" Yang screamed as Blake got out of her car.

"Get over it, wheres Ren, I wanna race against him in his Rx-7." Blake asked.

"Up here guys!" Nora yelled from on top of one the parking ramps.

The girls walked up the ramp, and saw the evo, the miata but no RX-7.

"Where's Ren?" Ruby asked.

"He is about to do his heat. We've decided we are going to do time laps top to bottom, back to top. Its the last race meet we will really be able to do before the weather gets bad." Pyrrah explained.

All the girls, including ruby and Weiss, ran the course before it started getting dark. Nora had the best time of the day in her miata. Ren, Pyrrah, and Weiss all blamed it on turbo lag since Nora used a supercharger on her miata. No one expected jaune to do as well as he did in his honda, but he did come in D.F.L. Blake had gotten 2nd best time of the day in the AE86, who also let Ruby give it a run and received third best time of the day. Everyone knew this had Yang mad since her camaro wasn't in the top three, but her car was too heavy for her to brake safely at the same speeds the other cars had been reaching. They were all about to leave when Yang yelled over to Ruby,"Ruby, next year I want you beat me in your own car! Your birthday is only a month away, get working on the 300!"

This had given Weiss an Idea. She had to talk to Uncle Qrow. She was going to make sure this was the best birthday party Ruby ever received. She was going to buy an engine for Ruby's 300z. The girls made it back to the shop, Ruby excited about being 3rd during her first race ever.

"Anyway Weiss, after I crossed the line saying I was on the roof again, my heart felt like it was beating so fast."

"That's nice." Weiss said starting to get slightly annoyed that Ruby was still talking about the race.

"Speaking of fast beating hearts, wanna join me in the shower and get mine racing?" Ruby asked. Hoping the tease would get Weiss out of her poor mood.

"No, I'm looking for the Nismo/nissan parts catalog, I have some stuff to look up before I bring the 370z over here permanently." Weiss said.

"Left side of my tool box, And Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Porsche catalog is on the coffee table!" Ruby said before sticking her tongue out, clearly teasing weiss about the porsche being the most expensive car there and not winning.

"RUBY! Your sleeping on the couch tonight!" Weiss yelled as Ruby ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Weiss flipped open the catalog to engines. She saw plenty of fast engines, but she realized the only real option for the 300z was the exact same engine that was in her 370z, after all Ruby had said when they first started dating that she wanted it in her car. Weiss closed the catalog, she would ask Uncle Qrow in the morning if it was acceptable for her to buy Ruby a VR38DETT for her moms car.

**A/n: I feel like this chapter had no solid direction, and it was just slapped together. I feel like the plans in my head are just getting james bondish, or something. The fact of the matter is Idk where I am going with this, My head is bouncing with ideas again. I just sit at my laptop, The idea's just poor out. No rhyme of reason. If I feel like a pink polka dotted elephant with zebra stripes needs to fall out of the sky and crush somebody, DAMN IT, IT WILL! I can't help it. Just how things are working out for me right now.**


	13. Chapter 13

A few Day's later.

Weiss woke up early, her and Ruby had several things to do today. First on the list was breakfast while they waited for Uncle Qrow to show up with the moving van. However, Weiss was in no hurry when she saw that the clock said 6am. She rolled over and looked at her lover. Ruby had slept in her boxers that she apparently only wore on laundry day, while leaving everything else exposed. The girls had discovered last night while they were shivering that the two of them sleeping together with less clothes on actually kept them warmer. Weiss then shivered at remembering why Ruby's beautiful body was exposed and snuggled up closer.

"I'm tempted to not fix the heat if it keeps you this close." Ruby grumbled half asleep.

"Ruby, you're the one that was shaking from the cold last night, I'm perfectly fine."Weiss said as she pulled away and rolled over.

"But, but, I?" Ruby stuttered.

"But what?"

Ruby decided she was going to win this once and for all. She grabbed her corner of the blanket and rolled her self up tight, and kept rolling till she was wrapped in all of the blanket.

"RUBY ROSE! You give me part of that blanket back right now you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby got out of the bed using the blanket as cover. Completely exposing Weiss, who had now cupped her tits with her hands.

"Nope, but you can join me in the shower if you'd like." teased Ruby.

"Fine, but only because your 16th birthday is next week, consider it my present since you won't tell me what you want." Weiss replied hopping out of the bed chasing Ruby.

The Girls got into the shower, and started grabbing their various soaps. They both had the same routine, Ruby with her much shorter hair would soak her hair first, then let Weiss have the shower head to soak her hair. Then Ruby would shampoo her hair, get out of the way for Weiss, then Conditioner till both girls had their hair washed. This morning though, As soon Ruby stepped out of the water for Weiss, Weiss felt to hands on her shoulders.

"What are you… ohh… that feels amazing…" Weiss moaned.

"You've been really tense lately, I figure a massage would help." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I've been tense because I have never had to work this hard in my life."

"What have you been working on? We haven't had any customer work, that's why Uncle Qrow keeps sending me to the auctions, he seems to want a car for himself, and I just don't know what to get him."

"Oh, Qrow has been teaching me preventive maintenance on the porsche." Weiss lied, glad that Uncle Qrow had provided her with this incase Ruby asked what Weiss had been doing during the day.

"Awesome, I've bet you've been learning alot." Ruby replied, moving her hands to Weiss's lower back.

"Ahhh, that feels amazing, I knew there was a reason I loved you…. you uhh, umm, being around."

"What was that?" Ruby asked as she dropped her hands.

"Well, this isn't the romantic way I had hoped to admit it." Weiss said

"Admit what? Did you really just say you love me?" Ruby asked. Eyes wide open.

"Yes, and, because I love you, I was wondering since I have to change my last name if I could use your last name. I don't want to be anywhere but with you, and this shop. Plus, Weiss Rose, of Rose Automotive, Has a nice a ring…"

Ruby sat down in the shower, Weiss was worried so she sat down and reached for Ruby's hands.

"Ruby, are you okay? I've confessed my feelings to you and your being quiet, I'm worried I just fucked up…"

"No, I, Weiss, I am 15, I've never given love a thought. I just need a moment."

"Should, I leave?" Weiss's voice cracked while she asked.

"No, Weiss, I would do anything for you, and I can't imagine getting out of my bed in the morning without you. I think it's sweet that you want to take my name, I just don't think I am ready to admit those feeling's back to you."

"So you don't love me?" Weiss said with red blood shot eyes, possibly crying, but Ruby couldn't tell with the shower water.

"That ISN'T what I said!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I am saying that despite me feeling those emotions towards you, I just don't feel right saying it yet."

"Ruby Rose, I love you. I'll say it to you even if you won't say it back." Weiss said, realizing that she was going to have to save her dignity some how.

"Weiss, I…" Ruby began.

"Girls, I'm here with the truck! Hurry up!" Uncle Qrow yelled from downstairs, unaware of the events that were occuring.

Ruby took the interruption to grab on to Weiss, pull her in close and kiss her. Weiss's lips parted as her naked girlfriends tongue slipped into her mouth, and then she pulled away.

"Ruby, not now..."

"Weiss Rose! Look at my actions, past and present. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you honestly don't believe that I love you."

Weiss was stunned.

"Your right Rubes, I'm sorry for overreacting, and trying to speed things up. It's just that I love you and don't ever want to think of losing you."

"Weiss, I share everything with you, our job, our bed, our showers, and now my last name. Don't ever think I'll disappear."

"Alright, I'm gonna clean up, I'll meet you downstairs." Weiss replied with a simple peck on her girlfriends cheek.

Ruby got out of the shower, dried off and put on her coveralls. When she got downstairs, she grabbed a doughnut out of the box and saw that her Uncle Qrow was underneath the rental truck.

"What are you doing Uncle Qrow?"

"Some genius mechanic at that rental shop has this aftermarket lo-jack unit left loose, I'm tighting it up, I could hear if over every bump."

"Uncle, hold on, I gotta make a phone call."

Ruby dialed the truck company and asked if lo-jack was a standard feature on their trucks.

"Yes madam, every truck has it. Why do you ask?" the voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"Oh mechanic said the one on my truck was loose and is tighting it up, just wanted to make sure I wasn't being charged for nothing." Ruby lied, remember Weiss' Father's warning.

"Oh, well madam, We'll give you a 10% discount for the inconvenience."

"Its perfectly fine, thank you." Ruby said as she hung up.

"Well that's done, but what was that about?" Uncle Qrow asked.

"Uncle, do you know anything about Schnee Armaments?"

"Yeah, I… Oh Shit, she's his daughter?"

"Yep."

"What about my father?" Weiss asked while walking down the stairs.

"Small world, I use to design weapons for him. No biggie."

"Oh, yeah. I know. I just didn't wanna be nosey and ask about it." Weiss said calmly.

"Alrighty girls, hop in the truck. Lets get this day over quickly."

"I can't wait to actually have my bed upstairs."

The girls hopped in the the truck bantering back and forth about their beds. Weiss saying Ruby's bed was too small. Ruby saying Weiss's bed was too soft. This banter kept going back in forth until before they knew it the truck was halfway packed and it was lunch time.

"How's pizza sound girls?" Uncle Qrow asked.

"Sounds great Uncle!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I am indeed a little famished."Weiss replied.

"I still haven't gotten rid of that princess vocabulary, I see."

"I'll be back with pizza…" Uncle Qrow said before leaving the girls to the bickering that he'd been hearing all day.

"Alright, your bedroom, now." Ruby said.

"How long do we have?" Weiss asked taking her shirt off.

"15mins." Ruby said, throwing Weiss on to her bed.

"Thats not-" was all Weiss could get out before Ruby shoved her lips on to Weiss's

Ruby pinned Weiss's arms to the bed, knowing well by now that Weiss's hands wandered. Their tongues were fighting for control of each others mouth and it was a fierce battle, but Weiss pulled away first.

"Ruby?"

"Yes dear?" Ruby said wiping her mouth of the excess saliva the two had just shared.

"What do you think of the bed?"

"I think it works better than mine…"

"I told you, your bed is too small."

"Aright, get dressed before Uncle Qrow comes back."

"You know you like what you see." Weiss stated as she started bouncing her boobs up and down with her hands teasingly.

Ruby just rolled her eyes and began to pull the blankets and pillows off of the bed. They had just finished loading up the mattress when lunch arrived. Everyone ate, and finished packing up the truck, the girls giggling when Uncle Qrow had asked how they resolved their bickering when he jumped into the truck. Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer he made his way to the courthouse for Weiss's name change.

The next Morning, Weiss woke up and looked at the sleeping beauty that laid on her chest.

"Ruby." Weiss whispered.

"I'm not moving."Ruby grunted.

"If you don't I'm gonna end up peeing on the bed..."

Ruby flopped over with a grunt as Weiss ran to the bathroom. When Weiss got back to the bedrooom, she Blushed. She had forgotten that ruby had gone to bed topless with just panties and the covers were on the floor.

"Hey Ruby?"

"what?"

"Did you fix the heat?"

"No, why?"

"I just thought you were turned on with your nipples being hard."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed, cupping her breasts realizing how she was exposed.

"Grab the blanket and i'll be back in bed with you in a minute. Uncle Qrow said we could have the day off, called it "Flower Day", since we are now both officially roses. So, I wanna sleep in."

"I bet Yang gave him that pun." Ruby said grabbing the blanket and rolling over.

And with that, Weiss climbed back into bed with Ruby, pulled off her sleeping shirt, and cuddled up against Ruby's bare back. Enjoying every ounce of body heat the small girl had to offer.

**A/n: Thank you guys for helping me find the motivati=n to continue this. I've read a lot of PMs, quick shout out to you those who replied, giving me Ideas, on how to deal with my internal conflict with the future plot. I was debating bed, but when I saw how many PMs I had, I felt obligated to finish this chapter up. **


End file.
